Until My Last Breath
by Seina Hanagata
Summary: Sakura berusaha menghilangkan rasa cintanya terhadap Sasuke hanya untuk membunuhnya! Berhasilkah ia membunuh Sasuke?


Aku terus menatapnya. Seorang laki-laki yang dinyatakan kriminal. Kini aku telah berhadapan dengannya setelah sekian lama aku tak pernah melihatnya. Laki-laki itu hanya menatapku dingin. Tatapan yang cukup berbeda dengan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan mengeluarkan kunai yang tersimpan di sebuah tas kecil yang ada di belakang yang berisikan senjata-senjata dan yang lainnya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil dengan dinginnya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri!" teriakku sambil berlari kearahnya.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

**Until My Last Breath**

**Desclaimer:** Naruto it's Masashi Kishimoto, Until My Last Breath It's Seina Hanagata.

**Rate:** T

**Genre:** Romance and Hurt/Comfort

**Warning:** abal, gaje, aneh, asal-asalan bikin, terinspirasi dari Naruto chap 483 dan dari lagu Utakata Hanabi by Supercell, dll. Don't like don't read and flame!

**Summary:** Sakura berusaha menghilangkan rasa cintanya terhadap Sasuke hanya untuk membunuhnya! Berhasilkah ia membunuh Sasuke?

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Aku terus berlari dengan mengarahkan kunai ke tubuhnya. Ia tak bergerak sedikitpun. Tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi ragu. Tanganku bergetar saat aku hampir dekat dengannya. Aku berhenti. Aku tak bisa membunuhnya. Biar bagaimanapun ia adalah orang yang kusukai. Ya, dia adalah keturunan terakhir dari klan Uchiha yang selamat. Uchiha Sasuke. Seseorang yang dulu sangat ku kagumi bahkan mungkin sampai sekarang rasa itu masih ada.

"Kenapa berhenti, Sakura?"' katanya masih tetap dingin. Aku terdiam. Aku tak tau harus melakukan apa.

"Aku... aku..."

**_Flashback mode: On_**

**fui ni agatta hanabi o futari de miageta toki**

**muchuu de miteru kimi no kao o sotto nusumimita no**

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

**When the two of us looked up at the suddenly risen fireworks**

**I secretly stole a glance of your face watching them in a trance**

Dooor...

Aku menatap langit yang kini terlihat gelap, tapi menjadi sangat indah karena ada kembang api yang menghiasinya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kirei..." kataku kagum.

"Kakashi-sensei, lain kali kita sering-sering ke sini ya kalo berhasil menjalankan tugas!" kata Naruto sambil menatap kembang api yang menyala di langit.

"Ya, baiklah..." kata Kakashi-sensei singkat. Aku tertawa kecil. Ya, karena kelompok tujuh berhasil menjalankan tugas dengan baik, Kakashi-sensei mengajak kami jalan-jalan ke sebuah desa yang sedang mengadakan festival. Aku kembali menatap kembang api yang meledak-ledak di langit malam. Indah sekali. Aku tersenyum kecil dan melihat Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya terdiam saja. Ternyata Sasuke sedang menatap kembang api itu dengan sangat serius. Hanya senyuman kecil yang menghiasi wajahnya yang terlihat tampan. Aku terus menatapnya yang sedang menatap kembang api. Hanya menatap wajahnya saja bisa membuatku tenang dan bahagia. Aku tidak ingin hari ini berakhir begitu saja.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" kata-kata Sasuke menyadarkan lamunanku. Aku tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikannya.

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa kok! hehehe..." kata ku dengan gugup sambil tersenyum gaje. Sasuke kembali menatap kembang api yang semakin banyak diledakkan di langit, tapi aku tetap menatapnya.

**_Flashback mode: Off_**

**kimi no koto kirai ni naretara ii no ni**

**kyou mitai na hi ni wa kitto**

**mata omoidashiteshimau yo**

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

**Although it would be better if I'd come to hate you**

**On a day like today**

**I'd remember you again for sure**

Bruk!

Aku terjatuh. Tubuhku terasa sesak. Sulit sekali rasanya untuk bernapas. Semua kenangan itu kembali terlintas di otakku. Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakannya, tapi kenapa? Kenapa perasaan itu muncul lagi?

"Kenapa, Sakura? Kau tak bisa membunuhku?" kata Sasuke masih tetap dingin. Aku menatapnya. Beda. Ia tak sama dengan Sasuke yang ku kenal dulu. Sasuke yang hangat, ramah dan baik pada orang tak ada pada Sasuke yang sedang berhadapan denganku.

"Aku... aku ingin bergabung denganmu!" kata-kata itu tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulutku. Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu?

"Kalau itu mau mu, bunuh Karin!"

Deg!

Jantungku berdegup lebih cepat. Sasuke menyuruhku membunuh Karin? Dia benar-benar bukan Sasuke yang ku kenal dulu. Aku berdiri dan menatap Sasuke yang berada tepat di depan ku.

"Kenapa aku harus membunuhnya?" aku tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan. Kenapa aku harus membunuhnya? Mungkin saja ini jebakan.

"Dia sudah tidak berguna lagi!" katanya masih tetap dingin. Aku ingin melihatnya yang hangat seperti dulu. Kenapa ia menjadi seperti ini? Aku berjalan pelan menuju tempat Karin tergeletak tak berdaya. Belum terlambat untuk menolongnya, tapi aku harus membunuhnya. Tunggu dulu, kenapa Karin yang akan ku bunuh? Niat awal ku kan membunuh Sasuke.

**mou wasureyou kimi no koto zenbu**

**konna ni mo kanashikute**

**dou shite deatteshimatta ndarou**

**me o tojireba**

**ima mo kimi ga soko ni iru you de**

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

**I'll forget all about you now**

**This is just too sad**

**Why must we have met?**

**If I close my eyes**

**It'll be like you're there even now**

Aku mengangkat kunai yang masih ku pegang. Aku mengarahkan kunai itu tepat ke tubuh Karin. Aku menarik napas panjang. Maafkan aku, Karin. Aku mengayunkan kunai ku.

Jleb!

"Ohok!" darah keluar dari mulutku. Aku terdiam dan menatap Sasuke yang menyerangku dengan chidorinya.

"Kau kalah cepat, Sakura!" katanya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Cih, sayang sekali kau juga terkena seranganku!" kata ku juga dengan senyum. Beruntung aku langsung memutar badan dan balik menusuk Sasuke yang berlari dan siap menyerangku. Air mata terasa mengalir membasahi wajahku. Aku berhasil membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri.

"Kita seri, kita akan mati bersama-sama!" lanjutku sambil menahan rasa sakit karena chidori.

"Tidak, kau yang akan mati!" Sasuke semakin menusukkan chidorinya.

"Ohok... ohok..." darah semakin banyak keluar dari mulutku. Sasuke menyerangku tepat di paru-paruku. Aku tak akan bisa selamat lagi walaupun aku mengobatinya dengan ninjutsu medisku.

"Tidak semudah itu, Sasuke!" aku berusaha menusuk kunaiku semakin dalam. Aku akan berusaha membunuhnya sampai detik terakhirku. Benar kata Sasuke, aku yang akan mati bukan dia. Aku hanya menusuk perut bagian kanannya dan itu tidak sampai ke organ vitalnya. Mungkin ia hanya terluka tidak terlalu parah dan bisa di sembuhkan. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya tinggal menunggu kematian saja.

"Percuma kau melakukan itu, Sakura!" Sasuke memegang tangan kananku dan melepaskan tanganku yang memegang kunai yang menusuk di perutnya.

"Sekarang, kau yang akan mati!" Sasuke melepaskan tangannya yang menusuk paru-paruku. Aku mencoba untuk tetap berdiri. Aku memegang tubuhku yang semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah.

Hosh... hosh...

Seperti inikah akhir dari kehidupanku? Aku mati di tangan orang yang berusaha ku lupakan dan ku benci. Aku mati tepat di hadapannya. Mungkin akan ada sedikit kebahagiaan di akhir hayatku, aku akan menutup mataku di hadapan orang yang sampai detik ini ku suka dan tak akan bisa ku lupakan apa lagi ku benci. Selamat tinggal, Sasuke. Maafkan aku, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Konoha dan semuanya.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Bruk!

Aku terpaku di tempatku melihat tubuhnya terjatuh tak bernyawa di hadapanku. Aku memegang luka yang ada di perutku. Luka karenanya yang berusaha untuk membunuhku, tapi ternyata ia yang ku bunuh. Aku berjalan pelan menghampiri tubuhnya yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Wajahnya masih terlihat basah karena air matanya. Aku tahu, sebenarnya kau tak sanggup untuk membunuhku. Tapi, kenapa kau lakukan itu? Padahal jika kau tak berusaha untuk membunuhku mungkin saja saat ini kau masih hidup. Aku terduduk tepat di hadapannya. Dadaku terasa sesak. Penglihatanku terasa terhalang oleh butiran-butiran air yang siap untuk keluar dari mataku.

Tes... tes...

Air mataku sudah tak bisa ku tahan lagi. Kini wajahku basah karena air mataku yang mengalir dan jatuh membasahi wajahnya juga.

"Hiks... hiks..."

Siapa yang telah mempengaruhimu untuk membunuhku? Siapa yang menyuruhmu? Seandainya kau tak datang, mungkin kau tak akan mati!

"Sakuraaaaa..." aku memeluk tubuhnya yang tak bernyawa lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku melihat orang yang ku sayangi tak bernyawa di hadapanku dan untuk kedua kalinya aku membunuh orang yang ku sayangi.

"Bodoh sekali kau ini, jika kau menyukainya kenapa kau membunuhnya?" seorang lelaki yang memakai topeng datang menghampiri ku.

"Diam kau! Kau tak tahu apa-apa!" aku masih saja menangis sambil memeluk kunoichi berambut sama seperti warna bunga sakura yang juga memiliki nama yang sama dengan bunga sakura.

"Kau yang tak tahu apa-apa! kau ini tak pernah berpikir panjang sebelum membunuh seseorang, bahkan saat kau membunuh Itachi juga!"

"Diam kau! Aku tak mau mendengar apapun lagi dari mu!" aku mencoba untuk berdiri dengan membopong tubuh Sakura.

"Kita ke Konoha sekarang! Aku akan mengantarkannya dan mencari tahu siapa yang telah membuatnya mencoba membunuhku, setelah itu kita serang Konoha!"

**_The End_**

Ano... ancur sekali jadinya! Ugyaaaa... *plak* apa yang ku lakukan? Huhuhu... kacau banget! *pundung* minna-san, bersediakah kalian untuk meriview fic ini? Riview kalian bisa berguna untuk pembuatan fic yang selanjutnya lho...


End file.
